Debe amanecer
by Gerdhr
Summary: Sasuke es un niño cuya vida se ve atormentada por las tragedias que le rodean. Cuando cree encontrar la felicidad, surge un ente que la destruye, una persona que parece seguirle el paso. ¿Con qué propósitos? Es la pregunta que le acecha continuamente. Cuando las cosas parecen ir para mejor, siempre aparece él ante su presencia, acabando con su felicidad en un instante.


**Este es un nuevo rpyecto ya que pronto terminaré un fan fic con el que me he tardado XP**

**No voy a establecer pareja aún, Razón, porque no se mostratará indicios de ninguna pareja entonces no quiero que me reclamen e_e**

**Ya dije, este es un fanfic no apto para mentes sensibles, trataré con asesinos en serie así como la policía y con muchos pedofilos. Estan advertidos,**

**Quiero mostrar una realidad a la que muchos permanecen ajenos.**

**Gracias a Kurai por hacerme el resumen porque a mi no se me ocurría XP**

**A Kishimoto por hartarme de tanta cursilería y obligarme a hacer un fan fic tragico :D**

* * *

Hay momentos de dicha, y otros de dolor y muchas veces dejamos que el segundo opaque el primero. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices con lo que nos rodea? ¿Por qué no sacar lo bueno de la vida? ¿Por qué no dejar las cuchilladas a un lado y dejar que cicatricen y solo sonreír?

Porque muchas veces nos acuchillan más rápido de lo que cicatrizan nuestras heridas.

No todas las historias son trágicas, muchas inician como cuentos de hadas y terminan por convertirse en peores cosas que una historia de terror.

— Sasuke, no porque te asomes por la ventana tu hermano llegará más pronto.

— Pero así lo veré llegar y podré ir a recibirlo. —refutó un niño de cinco años. La mujer sonrió. El niño rebosaba de alegría al saber que muy pronto llegaría su hermano, sus ojos negros y brillantes no se aparataban de la ventana. Ella se veía como una versión mayor del niño, con rasgos suaves y finos y una hermosa cabellera al igual que una piel suave y blanca. La miró de reojo y vio que se dirigía a su recamara.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Voy a arreglarme.

— ¡Te ayudo! —gritó el niño a la par que saltaba energéticamente del sillón y le acompañaba. La mujer se llevó el dedo a los labios como si lo que iban a hacer fuese una especie de secreto entre ella y él.

Siempre Mikoto se sentaba frente al espejo y peinaba su espesa cabellera con mucho cuidado para después acondicionarla; de esa manera quedaba suave y brillante. Muchas veces también le ponía un poco a su inquieto hijo. Después sacaba unos frascos de maquillaje y los aplicaba discretamente es su rostro. Un rubor ligeramente rosa, un poco de mascara de pestañas y un poco de sombra a sus ojos. A Sasuke le encantaba el resultado, su madre pasaba de ser una belleza a ser una diosa.

Su padre afirmaba que tal belleza era completamente natural, que ella nunca se maquillaba y eso les parecía divertido a ambos.

— Listo —se dio unas palmaditas en la cara. —Ahora ayúdame a preparar los dangos, sabes lo mucho que le gustan.

— ¡Sí mamá! —gritó el niño. —Mami ¿Qué crees que me traiga Itachi? Es viernes, siempre me trae algo los viernes…

— Ah, pero que niño más interesado eres. —le dijo mientras le apretaba los cachetes.

— ¡No es verdad! —replicó sonrojado e indignado a su madre.

No era el regalo lo que le importaba, era el hecho de que su hermano siempre se gastaba su mesada en traerle algo, a veces un peluche, otras veces algún rompecabezas o un muñeco y siempre jugaban algo diferente puesto que no tenía tarea, y al día siguiente era sábado por lo cual podría levantarse tarde.

Se esmeró en hacer las bolitas aunque estas se le pegaban a las manos. Inflaba los cachetes, molesto, no eran bonitas como las de su madre, eran ovaladas o deformes. —se arreglan cuando se cosen. —le decía su madre para que no perdiera la paciencia.

— Una vez que las ponían a hervir Mikoto siempre le cambiaba las bolitas arrugadas por unas lindas y Sasuke sonreía.

— ¿Ves? De seguro a tu hermano le encantarán.

El niño asintió y volvió con su trabajo a hacer las bolitas, la puerta sonó y en ese instante llegó Itachi abriendo la puerta de la entrada. un rostro infantil y su piel más morena que la de Sasuke, su cabello largo atado en una coleta y unos ojos negros con unas pestañas pobladas.

— ¡Hermano! —gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia su hermano, le abrazó sin importan que aún tenía la masa de arroz en las manos y le embarró con la camisa. —¡Te extrañé! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué me trajiste?

— Caray Itachi, sí que tu hermanito es un interesado…—alguien más entró a la casa.

— Shisui. —farfulló Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

— Hola pequeño Sasuke.

— ¡No me digas pequeño! ¡Ya soy un niño grande! ¡Shisui tonto! —gritó Sasuke enojado a lo que Shisui le dio una palmadita le revolvió el pelo.

— Seguro pequeño, te pondrás más coloradito si no. Además tienes una cara muy bonita, no quieres tener cara de amargado siendo tan joven ¿oh si? —Sasuke le lanzó a golpearlo pero los golpes no le hacían nada al mayor. —ya Sasuke, que Itachi no querrá que su hermano de sea un niño tan berrinchudo.

— ¡Yo no soy berrinchudo! —replicó indignado. Entonces llevó la pierna hacia atrás y le soltó una patada a Shisui en sus testículos. Shisui abrió los ojos como platos y se dejó caer de rodillas, llevándose las manos hasta su parte noble. —¡tonto!

— Ya es hora de irnos… —dijo alguien más, su cabello era ondulado igual que el de su primo. —Shisui… ¿Qué haces en el piso? —preguntó contrariado al verlo retorcerse de dolor,

— Pequeño demonio. —gritó el otro tratando de levantarse y Sasuke se ocultó detrás de su hermano, sacándole la lengua.

— Ya Shisui, nos vemos mañana Itachi. —este asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Mañana? —Sasuke le miró confundido, Itachi hizo un ademán restándole importancia y cerró la puerta para despedir a su primo.

— Respecto a tu regalo, te la daré después de comer. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí!

La familia tomó asiento y esperaron a que Mikoto les sirviese la comida.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy Sasuke? —preguntó antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

— Bien papá, aprendí a sumar y restar.

— ¿Apenas? —preguntó Fugaku un poco sorprendido. —creí que ya sabías… en mis tiempos….

Mikoto lo cortó.

— En tus tiempos ni siquiera sabían lo que era eso. —dijo burlona.

— Mujer, no me exhibas delante de mis hijos. —dijo a modo de defensa y broma.

— Sasuke no podía negar que le entristecía que su padre hiciese de menos un logro, pero ahí estaba su hermano.

— Vaya Sasuke, yo aprendí hasta la primaria. Eres un niño muy listo. —le decía Itachi por lo bajo. —te contaré un secreto. La tarea que traía siempre me la hacía Shisui, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

El niño movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con fuerza. Que Itachi lo tomara de confidente era tan genial

— Es de mala educación secretearse cuando hay personas en frente. —regañó Fugaku.

— Perdón padre…—se disculpó Itachi.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, amena. Sasuke se paró de un brinco y haló a su hermano.

— ¿Y mi regalo?

— Ya va…—le dijo al niño. Le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la sala. Ahí escuchó un pequeño sonido parecido al de un pollito proveniente de una caja de zapatos levemente agujereada.

— ¿Me trajiste un pollo? —preguntó receloso.

— No. —respondió con una sonrisa. Le indicó que tomase asiento junto a él y destapó la cajita. Un pequeño polluelo con plumas moteadas estaba ahí.

— Es un pollo. —reclamó haciendo un puchero.

— No es un pollo, es un halcón peregrino. Es un polluelo. —respondió con calma a la vez que lo sacaba. —hace poco rescataron a este pequeño de unos traficantes, esté enfermo por lo que no podrá vivir en libertad y quizá otros animales en el zoológico lo maten así que te lo traje para que lo cuides.

— ¿De verdad? —no le agradaba la idea de tener una mascota enferma pero si que Itachi le tuviese confianza y le encomendase una tarea tan difícil. Recibió al polluelo en sus manos y le acarició la cabecilla.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaras? —preguntó Itachi.

— Lo pensaré después. —respondió Sasuke eufórico. —antes hay que buscarle una casita, esa cajita no le será cómoda por siempre.

— Sí. —

Entre los dos alimentaron al polluelo y Sasuke jugó con la avecilla.

— Hermano…—llamó el niño.

— Dime.

— ¿Tú tienes novia?

— Bueno…

— Vi que una niña te dio un beso la semana pasada…¿es tu novia?

— No.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Si…—respondió un poco incómodo.

— ¿Más que yo?

— Ella me gusta en otro sentido…

Sasuke pareció pensarlo, no muy convencido de su repuesta. —¿y que gustar te gusta más? el gustar ella o gustar yo. —Itachi enarcó una ceja, Sasuke aún no sabía formular bien sus preguntas y esto le enternecía por completo.

— Tú.

— ¡Genial! Yo no tendré novia porque mi hermano siempre me va a gustar más.

— Es un gusto diferente Sasuke, cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

Sasuke se quedó confuso.

— Pero siempre vas a estar conmigo ¿no hermano?

— Si Sasuke… siempre estaré contigo. —le dijo Itachi a la par que le daba un golpecito en la frente.

— Mañana Itachi tiene práctica de Krav Maga. Es mejor que se duerman…—dijo Fugaku.

— Pero…

— Nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer, iremos al parque. —el niño sonrió. Había olvidado que su padre le había hecho esa promesa hacía tres meses y ese día era mañana. Mañana estaría con él. Se acurrucó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La luz se apagó y Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— Oye hermano…

— Dime Sasuke….

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó en voz bajita.

— Si…—Itachi se pasó a la cama de Sasuke, era más fácil. De esta manera Itachi podía pasarse a su cama si su padre venía además de que Sasuke odiaba levantarse de la cama una vez que estaba acurrucado. Además que a Sasuke siempre le daba hambre a media noche pero le daba mucha pena llamar a su madre y le daba miedo ir a la cocina, pero Itachi siempre se adelantaba, justo antes de la media noche despertaba y bajaba por un vaso de leche con galletas de chocolate amargo previamente seleccionadas ya que al niño no le gustaba que sus galletas estuviesen quebradas.

Sasuke despertaba entre dormido y comía sus galletas con su vaso de leche, luego de volvía a dormir, tranquilo y acurrucado con su hermano.

Y el despertar era tan tranquilo, Itachi le movía suavemente a la hora de ir a la escuela, de esa manera nunca despertaba de malas, lo mismo en los sábados. Primero quería estar en la cama y luego no se quería acostar, así eran las cosas.

La mañana transcurrió normal, salvo por el nuevo integrante de la familia que resultaba un tanto juguetón y sucio.

— Listo, nos vemos a la comida. ¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

— Sí, Sasuke —le dijo Itachi con un pequeño toque en la frente —, nos vemos mamá.

— Albuquerque, hijo. —le dijo Fugaku y este le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Albuquerque, padre. —respondía el niño. Sasuke siempre se quedaba confundido ante esas palabras, pero no consideraba propio preguntar.

Cuando iban al parque Fugaku rara vez participaba en los juegos del menor, casi siempre se limitaba a observarle y a cuidar que no le pasase nada, lo que Sasuke apreciaba era que Fugaku siempre apagaba el celular cuando llegaban, le dedicaba su completa atención con hechos, no con palabras. Esta vez decidió llevar a la pequeña avecilla a que disfrutase un poco del fresco campo.

Fugaku le ayudaba, ya había tramitado los papeles de aquella ave y no hubo mucho problema dada las condiciones del animal. Esta parecía feliz con Sasuke.

— Papá… ¿qué nombre crees que debería ponerle? —preguntó acostado en el césped.

— Mmm… nunca he sido bueno a lo hora de poner nombres…—admitió el mayor.

— ¿Es por eso que mi hermano se llama como una comadreja? —preguntó el niño curioso. Fugaku desvió la mirada con un poco de culpa. Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando lo fue a registrar, Mikoto le pidió que pensase el nombre con meses y no se le ocurría nada. Justo cuando lo estaba registrando pensó en eso.

— Bueno…sí. —Sasuke sonreía.

Mikoto casi lo asesina, ella decidió el nombre de su segundo hijo después. No dejaría que Fugaku arruinase la vida del pobre Sasuke en la escuela, ya se imaginaba como apodarían a su pobre niño.

Regresaron a la casa, Mikoto estaba haciendo la comida y ya se había maquillado, Fugaku sonreía y abrazaba a su esposa, no le gustaba mostrarse tan cariñoso, no era sano que sus hijos le viesen. Por eso aprovechaban cuando alguno de ellos se quedaba a dormir en casa de unos amigos y tenían sexo salvaje.

Les encantaba ser creativos en el sexo, a veces se tomaban fotografías con poses sexys que rayaban en lo ridículo, ninguno de los dos era experto, solo era una pareja amorosa con dos adorables hijos.

Sasuke esperaba con su avecilla en la puerta. Vio un coche arribar, seguramente era su tío Kagami que venía junto con Shisui e Itachi, no le agradaba Shisui, le quitaba la atención de su hermano y también le molestaba que se burlara de él.

Además se supone que él tendría toda la atención de Itachi ese día.

Pero el auto era diferente, y decía policía. No le agradaban, sabía que Itachi no le gustaban los policías porque encerraban a los criminales a golpes y él prefería que mejor se hablase con ellos. Itachi creía firmemente en la rehabilitación de los criminales, no en encerrarlos.

El pequeño ladeó su cabeza confundido.

El timbre sonó y Mikoto fue a abrir. Dos uniformados estaban en la muerte con una expresión extraña, al parecer de Sasuke, era como triste, monótona. Rara.

— Señor y señora Uchiha.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? —uno de los oficiales se presentó como es debido.

— Lo sentimos muchísimo pero hubo un accidente en la calle agua… una pipa de gasolina. Hubo una carambola y muchos autos fueron afectados, incluyendo el de su hermano.

Fue un acto imprudente por parte del conductor y la pipa no estaba en condiciones. La pipa roció a todos los autos con gasolina y llegaron más autos que también chocaron. Un camión no pudo frenar y chocó, hubo una explosión y los carros atrapados no tardaron en incendiarse.

Mikoto por poco cae de no ser porque Fugaku la sostuvo. Sabía lo que venía, Itachi estaba con ellos, por su parte Sasuke sentía una angustia terrible.

— No saben lo mucho que siento darles esta noticia… de verdad…

— ¡Váyanse! —gritó de pronto Sasuke. —mi hermano va a llegar y a él no le gustan los policías. —dijo Sasuke tratando de empujar a los hombres y así mitigar la angustia en su pecho. —el vendrá con el idiota de Shisui y vamos a cenar ¡fuera!

Fugaku rodeó a Sasuke con sus brazos y lo abrazó.

— No, mi hermano va a llegar ¿verdad papá? Y el tonto de Shisui va a estar fastidiándome toda la tarde. —dijo en llanto, su rostro estaba igual de cenizo y pálido que el de su madre.

— ¿Está completamente seguro? —preguntó Fugaku, tratando de mostrarse sereno aunque por dentro se estuviese desarmando. Sasuke le vio indignado, no podía creer que su padre creyese la historia de aquel hombre.

— Lamentablemente los cuerpos se incineraron por completo, pero tendremos que usar los registros dentales para identificarlo, tendrán que venir a reclamar los cuerpos. —Fugaku hizo una mueca de dolor, como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en las entrañas.

Lo demás fue extraño, Sasuke rompió a llorar en los brazos de su padre. No estuvo seguro que pasó después, había comido y ahora estaba metido en la cama mientras su padre hablaba con los oficiales afuera.

Sasuke tenía los ojos secos, había llorado por mucho tiempo mientras veía la cama de su hermano. Haría como si él estuviese ahí, tarde o temprano este llegaría y entonces se dormiría a su lado, si, así sería.

Su madre abrió la puerta de su cuarto y veía que Sasuke no dejaba de abrazar la almohada que usaba Itachi.

— Sasuke, cariño…

— Deberías estar abajo mamá. Itachi siempre tiene hambre cuando llega… —dijo el niño. —él va a comer y me subirá un vaso de leche, así que no es necesario que estés aquí.

— Sasuke, tu hermano no va a volver.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Itachi va a venir! Se va a dormir conmigo como todas las noches…—dijo el niño. — vamos a platicar y me ayudará a escoger un nombre a mi halcón.

— Cariño…sé que es muy duro para ti pero tu hermano no va a volver.

— Pero mamá… —Mikoto lo abrazó y el niño se quebró. Era un enorme vacío en el pecho lo que sentía en ese momento.

La primera noche fue la más difícil, Sasuke despertó a media noche y rompió a llorar al no encontrarse con su vaso de leche y sus galletas favoritas.

_Amanecerá, amanecerá pronto y lo veré. El estará aquí…_ la mañana llegó pero Itachi no.

Las semanas transcurrieron, el suéter de Itachi seguía en el perchero, empolvándose al igual que su lugar en la mesa, nadie lo tocaba y también seguían sus cosas en el cajón. Sasuke se había negado rotundamente a que las quitasen.

Pensaba en su hermano todas las noches y Mikoto le había convencido de que su hermano ahora era un ángel que le cuidaba desde el cielo.

El siempre estará para ti y te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

Siempre, antes de acostarse, Sasuke le daba las buenas noches a su hermano que seguramente le cuidaba desde el cielo, lo veía con una sonrisa. Aunque Itachi ya no estaba presente físicamente estaba a su lado, a veces el niño se cohibía cuando hacía una travesura, apenado de que seguramente Itachi le estuviese vigilando.

Escuchó que los animales podían ver a los muertos por lo que le pedía a su halcón que le avisase en caso de que Itachi se apareciese por ahí, iba a comerse las galletas antes de la comida y no quería ser descubierto. El ave parecía entender y también ser su cómplice. Cuando el ave cantaba él le pedía perdón a la nada, gracias a sus padres le fue fácil afrontar esa perdida.

Fue un martes cuando Fugaku acostó a Sasuke, había pasado ya cerca de un año de la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke cumpliría los siete años.

— Papá…

— Dime campeón. —dijo Fugaku.

— ¿Mi hermano siempre estará conmigo?

— Estoy seguro que tu hermano siempre cuidará de ti.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Nosotros también cuidaremos de ti, hijo. Ahora a dormir. —le dijo Fugaku dándole un beso en la frente.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, tenía un plácido sueño hasta que se despertó destanteado. Aún era de noche, lo que le despertó fue el graznido del halcón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tallándose los ojos. El ave lucía inquieta y volaba de un lado. El niño bostezo.

— Cálmate…—lo primero que vio fue vaso de leche. Le dio un trago pero luego soltó el vaso asustado. El único que siempre le servía leche en las noches era su hermano, y no solo eso. Eran las galletas que al le gustaban, las de chocolate oscuro. ¿Por qué? Su padre jamás le llevaba comida y nunca le había dicho a su madre lo mucho que aquellas galletas le gustaban. Solo Itachi lo sabía, las galletas estaban escogidas, justo como a él le gustaba.

— ¿Estas… Itachi…. aquí? —preguntó temeroso, no pudo ni formular una pregunta decente. Él sabía que los muertos no volvían a la vida, la idea le entusiasmaba pero se sentía asustado ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no le hacía feliz ver aquellas galletas? No era un sueño bonito. Tenía miedo, demasiado, era peor que sus pesadillas.

La luz del pasillo se veía encendida, y aunque todo estaba claro el ambiente se sentía sombrío. Se levantó un tanto dudoso y el ave le siguió.

— ¿Papá? —llamó un poco temeroso. —¿Mamá? —no hubo respuesta, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Fue hasta la sala de estar y vio ahí a sus padres sentados en unas sillas con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó Sasuke, ambos tenían cinta adhesiva en el rostro. Su madre vestía su camisón de dormir y su padre tanto solo un pantalón. El niño estaba aterrado, ¿Por qué sus padres estaban así? Ellos estaba iluminados apenas por una lámpara de luz blanca, y una figura surgió entre las sombras.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el niño temeroso.

Aquella figura caminó hasta que la luz le iluminase el rostro por completo.

— ¿Itachi? —Sasuke estaba entre sorprendido, asustado y feliz. —¿Estás aquí? —su hermano caminó hasta él.

— Espero que hayas comido algo Sasuke, lo necesitarás puesto que este será un día muy largo para ti.

Su rostro era duro, sus ojos no mostraban ese brillo alegre cuando estaba con él, era como si viese a otra persona, se veía mayor, mucho mayor. Vestía un traje negro y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros, en la cintura se podía ver que enfundaba una pistola y en la mano portaba unas esposas. Pero era él, nadie más que Itachi sabía lo que le gustaba.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —el niño iba a gritar pero antes Itachi le sujetó la mandíbula con fuerza.

— Grita y mueres ¿Entiendes? —al niño se le heló la sangre. Su hermano le tomó las manos y se las ató con fuerza atrás de su espalda, su sangre se cortaba.

— Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero no voy a respondérselas todas, solo las que me convengan. —dijo el muchacho, con un tono suave, carente de todo sentimiento. —primero que nada, voy a quitarles la cinta, no intenten nada porque si lo hacen Sasuke se muere.

Los padres asintieron con la cabeza y Sasuke solo veía a sus padres ahí, impotentes hacía ese farsante que pretendía ser su hermano.

Les quitó la cinta adhesiva.

— Primero que nada, voy a matarlos a ambos y Sasuke lo verá, es necesario que lo vea, sé que tienen miedo, más que por ustedes por lo que le pueda pasar a Sasuke, es normal, pero ustedes pueden salvarlo, pueden evitar que sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa, mucho peor que la que seguro tendrán — el corazón de ambos padres latía con fuerza al saber que había una forma de poder salvar a su pequeño —la gente dice que no hay nada que sea más fuerte que el amor de una madre, comprobaré si eso es cierto. Voy a abrirte y te sacaré las tripas Mikoto, si se te ocurre gritar por dolor o miedo mataré a Sasuke. Si tú gritas Sasuke, te mato. —amenazó Itachi.—Padre, tú eres el que menos tiempo ha estado con Sasuke así que en lo que yo mato a Mikoto tu puedes despedirte de tu hijo.

— ¡Hermano, no lo hagas! —gritó el niño.

Itachi se volteó hacia su hermano con una expresión dura y llena de rabia.

— Escúchame idiota, si vuelves a gritar voy a hacer sufrir también a tu padre. Podemos ahorrarnos eso, podemos hacer que su muerte sea suave o tortuosa. Escoge…

— No quiero que mi papi sufra. —dijo el niño en un llanto. —hermano, no lo hagas. Por favor…

— Está bien, entonces no vayas a gritar. —dijo suave, su voz trataba de sonar consoladora la situación, aquello era una cruel burla. —Sasuke, camina hacia acá. —le ordenó. El niño se paró temeroso y fue con su hermano, —siéntate en las piernas de papá.

— Itachi, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Fugaku en un susurro.

— No importa… haz lo que te digo y Sasuke estará a salvo. —se limitó a contestar el joven. te va a doler madre, no quiero que sufras realmente, solo quiero que Sasuke lo vea.

Mikoto cerró los ojos y sintió una punzaba tan fuerte en su vientre que tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza así evitar gritar. Pensó en Sasuke, en Itachi, en Fugaku, sus tres hombres. Su corazón latía con violencia, parecía que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento, incluso se escuchaba en la habitación junto a su respiración profunda y lenta. De estaba dando valor para poder continuar.

_Sasuke, Itachi, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasuke_. —se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que su pulso iba disminuyendo. Se preguntó si había sido una buena madre, si había educado bien a sus hijos. Su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, todo daba vueltas y por poco cedía ante el dolor.

Pero no debía hacerlo, una madre jamás debía de ceder.

Itachi, ¿Por qué? ¿Cometí un error acaso? Eran las preguntas que atacaban su mente en ese momento, quería odiarlo por obligarle a presenciar a su hijo menor un acto tan perverso pero se dio cuenta que simplemente no podía. Lo amaba demasiado.

Recordó el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada y cuando le contó a su familia la espera del nuevo miembro de la familia.

La mano se enterró en su interior. Ella soltó un gruñido, desvió la mirada y alcanzó a ver a su marido a sus ojos. Aun con la vista borrosa podía distinguir las lágrimas que escurrían por sus ojos. Ella solo sonrió y Fugaku le imitó, con una sonrisa un tanto temerosa.

Ella siempre había sido la fuerte. Incluso tras la noticia de la supuesta muerte de Itachi fue ella la que le había ayudado a superarlo, la que había consolado a Sasuke e incluso identificó el cuerpo, la que le arrebató la botella de whisky cuando él se quiso refugiar en el alcohol. Le quedaban aun dos hombres por los cuales siempre cuidaría, y aun muriéndose ella seguía luchando por sus vidas, seguía protegiéndoles, tan fuerte como un ángel o como el mismo dios.

El cuchillo se hundió más, apretó más los dientes al punto de que se reventaron. Todo daba vueltas, sentía lo caliente de la sangre escurrir hasta sus piernas. Todo era demasiado tortuoso, quería gritar, llorar pero pensaba en Sasuke.

Esa sonrisa, esa calidez que le embriagaba aun ese momento tan lleno de desolación. Que a pesar de estar sufriendo le hacía sentir reconfortante, era lo que más amaba de ella, más que su pelo, su aroma, sus ojos, él amaba su sonrisa.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y sonrisa de Fugaku tembló, fue lo mismo que pasó en el momento que se conocieron. Él dudaba si acercarse o no pero ella le guiñó el ojo y él había decidido hablarle, aun muriéndose ella trataba de animarlo.

Ella luchaba por seguir con vida, y no por negarse a salvar a Sasuke, sino porque quería seguir dándole valor a su esposo.

Itachi le haló desde su interior con fuerza y le sacó las entrañas. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, veía chispazos de colores y todo se volvía blanco. Aromas, momentos graciosos y tristes, todo eso venía a su cabeza y fue lo último, dejó de apretar los labios y sus ojos dejaron de temblar.

Sasuke estaba como ido, había visto a su madre ser asesinada por su hermano que el creía estaba muerto, y ahora seguía su padre.

— Hermano… ¿Por qué?

— Ya está…ahora te mataré a ti Fugaku. —Fugaku veía a su hijo, era un mar de confusiones.

— Creo que no supe aprovechar este tiempo…-Fugaku miró a su hijo que aún seguía inmóvil ante tal acto. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y pegó su rostro contra el suyo, quería abrazarlo y darle fuerzas y también él la necesitaba, volvió besar sus lágrimas, haría lo que sea por Sasuke. luego volteó hacia Itachi, este tenía la mirada opaca y desviada, como quien no quería presenciar aquella escena. Entonces lo supo… y sonrió.

— Albuquerque Itachi.

Sasuke notó como su hermano hizo un paso hacia atrás. Titubeó en sus movimientos pero se acercó a él y lo apartó con fuerza, Sasuke se estampó contra el piso pero no hizo ningún gesto, veía a su padre u el cuchillo de Itachi ponerse en la garganta de este, luego un rápido movimiento y la sangre fluyó. Itachi hizo la cabeza de su padre hacia atrás y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

El primer chorro saltó y alcanzó salpicar la cara de Sasuke, poco a poco la cantidad de sangre fue disminuyendo hasta fluir en una línea por su cuello hasta manchar toda su camisa.

El rostro quedó blanquecino, Itachi soltó la cabeza y esta cayó, moviéndose como si fuese un trapo. Miró a Sasuke, este seguía en el piso, con las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. Se sentía como muerto, sin embargo ahí estaba, vivo y sufriendo.

— ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué?

— No es necesario que lo sepas, basta con saber que yo lo hice y ya. Y que de ahora en adelante mataré a cualquier persona con quien te encariñes. No lo hagas, no te conviene querer a nadie porque yo me apareceré y los mataré de la misma manera que lo he hecho con nuestros padres.

El ave trató de atacar a Itachi pero este la apartó de un golpe y se estrelló con la pared.

— Me imagino que aún no has escogido el nombre, ¿Aun quieres que te ayude a escoger? —le preguntó seco.

— Tú no eres mi hermano, tú no lo eres, no puedes serlo…

— Miéntete a ti mismo Sasuke, la verdad será esta. Que yo mate a tus padres y ahora estás solo.

No le dijo más, simplemente lo dejó ahí, botado y solo.

Sasuke vio a sus padres desechos, luego miró al frente y soltó un alarido.

* * *

**Las cosas no siempre inician tragicas, a veces pueden iniciar como en un cuento de hadas ¿por qué no?**

**¿Por qué itachi está vivo?**

**¿Por qué mató a sus padres? **

**Son preguntas que se resolverán a lo largo del fic, Yo no acostumbro a hacer tramas sin sentido donde la gente mata solo por patar o por decir muajajajaja, soy malo.**

**Si más que decir, les gradezco su criticas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás.**


End file.
